Harry Potter and the Sexual Seventh Year
by Roadgeek90
Summary: My sequel to "Harry Potter and his Magical Harem." After Voldemort's defeat, Harry is ready to spend his last year at Hogwarts. This year will become even sexier for him. Slytherin bashing involved, except for Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis.
1. Chapter 1: Author's Intro and Overture

**AUTHOR'S INTRODUCTION**

Hey, everyone! I'm sorry it's been a while, but here I am, ready to present the sequel to my harem fic, _Harry Potter and the Sexual Seventh Year._ Before we get started, there are a few guidelines I would like to go over:

Like my previous fic, I am sticking with the FILM version of past events, rather than the novel. You'll be seeing a LOT of Harry's past memories in this story, though I won't get too much into detail about it yet.

I kind of changed my mind about Malfoy, and his actions regarding the Cruciatus Curse. At least for now. The worst I'll do to him is have him sent to Azkaban for a few years after his graduation, though there is a slight chance I'll get him expelled and arrested sooner. Not sure yet.

Most of Harry's year at Hogwarts will be uneventful, except of course the sexual situations that he will be going through. So don't expect much attacks from former Death Eaters, if any at all.

LOTS of sex in this story. Don't like? DON'T READ.

I have been having some health problems, mainly with sleep problems. I also am feeling like I have a lot of pressure put in my life, so don't expect frequent uploads. It may usually take me 2-4 months to write a chapter and post it online, so please be patient.

Finally, this is the most important. _**ALL CREDIT GOES TO J. K. ROWLING, AND THE FILM CREDITS GO TO WARNER BROTHERS, AND ALL WHO MADE THESE FILMS.**_ I do not own ANY of the Wizarding World, and even if I could come up with a powerful Imperius Curse, it would still not work. Hell, I could even be sent to Azkaban for that matter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Now, for those who have not read my previous fic, _Harry Potter and his Magical Harem,_ Harry had attempted suicide after witnessing Sirius' death, as well as his miserable past. But with the help of several girls, he had given his life another chance. In fact, Cho, Luna, and Hermione had forced him to do so after putting him under a permanent hypnotic spell. This spell, in addition to stopping his supposed death, also came with several sex triggers. Once a girl spoke that trigger to him, Harry would follow that command. However, that girl had to truly care for him, otherwise it wouldn't work. So don't expect Pansy Parkinson (for example) to successfully use that trigger.

Here's the list of triggers:

 _Bouncy Boobies_ – Causes Harry to remove the girl's shirt, then her bra. Afterwards, he is forced to play with the girl's breasts in various ways.

 _Bubble Butts_ – Causes Harry to caress and play with the girl's bottom.

 _Bare Bottoms_ – Same as above, except Harry is forced to pull down the girl's pants, followed by her panties.

 _Caress, Don't Stress_ – Forces Harry to caress the girl's body. The girl decides where, and guides his hands to any given part of her body.

 _Chat with Cho_ – This trigger only works with Cho. She and Harry have a talk; both naked with her on top of Harry.

 _Female Frenzy_ – This trigger requires four or more girls to be present with Harry; at least one of them using the trigger in front of him. The trigger causes Harry to fall back into trance and have sex with each girl that was present with him, and then sleep with these girls until the following morning.

 _Girls Galore –_ Same as above, except this works with one, two, or three girls.

 _Feel Good with Ginny_ – This trigger only works with Ginny. She and Harry have a talk; both naked with her on top of Harry.

 _Hermione's Helping Hand_ – This trigger only works with Hermione. See above.

 _Luna's Love Chat_ – This trigger only works with Luna. See above.

 _Naughty Girls Get Spanked_ – Causes Harry to spank the girl. Another phrase that can be used is _Spank the Slut._

 _Pussy Cake_ – Causes Harry to pull down the girl's pants, then her panties, and then lick her vagina.

 _Sleepy Boy_ – This trigger puts Harry to sleep.

 _Spank The Slut_ – See _Naughty Girls Get Spanked._

 _Suck Your Stress Away_ – Causes Harry to receive a blowjob.

 _Trance Time_ – Puts Harry back into a deep hypnotic trance.

 _Wet Dreams_ – Plants naughty sexy dreams into Harry's mind. These dreams include girls getting naked in front of him, Harry enjoying a lesbian sex show, girls masturbating in front of him, etc.

I will also be including a few new sexual activities for Harry to enjoy throughout the year. They will be introduced throughout the story, but will NOT involve hypnotic triggers.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

My musical overture for this fic will be Alan Menken's Overture for the live action Beauty and the Beast. This movie came out last year, with Emma Watson playing Belle. And since she also played Hermione Granger in all eight HP stories, I thought I'd use this track on behalf of her.

But now, without any further delay, here's the fic you've all been waiting for! _**HARRY POTTER AND THE SEXUAL SEVENTH YEAR!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue and Back to School

A large beautiful mansion lay alongside a cliff, overlooking a nearby beach. Waves were gently washing ashore from a calm ocean on a peaceful night. At the top of the mansion, there was a beautiful master bedroom with a small deck where one could enjoy glorious views of the ocean. Inside that bedroom, there lay a nineteen year old wizard with black hair, and a scar on his forehead; the shape of a lightning bolt.

This nineteen year old in question was the famous Harry James Potter. This was no ordinary wizard; Harry Potter had been famous ever since he was just a few months old. And recently, his fame became even greater due to his heroic and brave actions against a powerful dark wizard.

Yes, Potter was hailed as a hero. The hero who had conquered the dark lord Voldemort and have permanently defeated him at last. But at a cost of several people he loved, including his parents Lily and James Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, and Albus Dumbledore. There were also several people he liked that were killed, the majority of them being aurors. He even felt sympathy for Severus Snape, despite the grudge they had against each other throughout the years. After having viewed all of Snape's memories, Harry had felt bad that the Professor had been in love with Lily, and devastated by her death.

Two girls lay beside Harry, snuggling up against his body. They had gotten into creating a harem for Harry, so that he would never have to live a miserable life again. Cho Chang lay to his right, a Chinese girl with long black hair, and a very pretty figure for a Chinese girl. Luna Lovegood lay to his left; a dirty blonde girl who was unique for her personality. She believed in things that no one had yet heard of, and she had a dreamy like voice and demeanor.

Three years ago in 1996, Harry witnessed Bellatrix use the killing curse on his Godfather, Sirius Black. Distraught and devastated, he had wanted to kill himself as to join him; his life had been bad enough to begin with, but watching someone you love would certainly be the final straw. However, Cornelius Fudge, the late Minister, intervened and had created a "harem," in which Harry became property of several girls (and Ron) who truly loved him and cared for him. During that procedure, Hermione (being one of those girls) decided to help out by putting Harry under a permanent hypnotic spell that contained triggers. Each time a trigger was used, it would cause Harry to stop whatever he was doing, and follow that girl's instructions, as if his body, mind, and arousal had a mind of their own.

This large group would also have frequent sex activities with him every day and night, in which the girls would usually take charge. Once they tired out, they would use charms to keep Harry's cock and mouth inside the girls' respective holes (depending on which hole was being used), and one or two triggers would be used.

These girls had wanted (no, _needed_ ) Harry to get into their pants as much as possible. They _loved_ him and were _not happy_ after learning about how Harry's life had been from the beginning. I mean, no one deserves to live abused and neglected without any love, right? This is what caused Harry's "relatives" to be sent to Azkaban.

After Voldemort was defeated in Spring of 1998, the girls decided to give Harry a brand new, spacious home along the ocean, known as Potter Manor. This was a beautiful mansion packed with several bedrooms and bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining room, three living rooms, a library, an indoor & outdoor swimming pool and whirlpool, a recreational facility, and a large backyard filled with gardens, a playground, and a miniature Quidditch field. Harry was in love with that mansion, as were his friends. From that point on, it would become Harry's permanent home, along with Ron, and several girls.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

August 22 had arrived, and the gang was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Harry was set to spend his last year at Hogwarts; he would have graduated the previous year had it not been for Voldemort's takeover.

"Looking forward to your final year at Hogwarts, hun?" came the voice of Hermione, who sat down next to Harry, waiting for breakfast.

"Yeah!" replied Harry. "I wonder how Hogwarts will run now, with McGonagall as Headmistress?"

Hermione was excited, too. Hogwarts was about to become a much fairer school, where discrimination against others would no longer be tolerated. Although they weren't too happy about Malfoy not yet being sent to Azkaban (mainly due to his use of the Cruciatus curse during Harry's sixth year), he was given a chance to redeem himself by performing community service throughout the school, _and_ having to repeat his sixth year.

"Malfoy's probably gonna have the worst year of his life," snickered Hermione. She had been insulted by Malfoy for far too long, and was excited to see him get his just desserts.

"I know, right? And with his father gone. . ." smiled Harry.

"Even worse for him!" giggled Hermione.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once at Diagon Alley, the gang had a LOT of shopping to do, since most of them were either on their last year, and/or had to repeat their missed year, thus prompting them to get a head start on shopping. Upon the way, they spotted Draco Malfoy, who only gave them a hateful stare before sulking off. Malfoy sure was upset about the outcome of the battle, and how his father Lucius Malfoy had been tried and sentenced to death along with several other Death Eaters who had previously worked in the Ministry, under Pius Thicknesse, who was Voldemort's puppet after Cornelius Fudge had been killed. He vowed revenge on those fools, especially Potter. One day, those people would pay for making him and his family suffer!

After several days and nights filled with the stress of shopping, September 1st had finally arrived, and they found themselves at King's Cross, boarding the Hogwarts Express. During the train ride, Cho took Harry aside, into a small bathroom cubicle. Thankfully, no one saw her drag him inside, where she then locked the door and put a silencing charm on it. She then introduced a new perverted activity to Harry, which they would be doing throughout the year.

"Harry, look at me," requested Cho. She then slowly pulled down her pants and underwear, and sat on the toilet, while casting a charm just below her stomach. "I want you to stare at my vagina and listen to me, K?"

Harry was hesitant at first, and asked. "Cho, are you comfortable with me watching you pee?"

"Yes, Harry. In fact, I've been doing this with several girls last Summer, and we enjoyed it. I think it's time to give you the experience, so kneel down in front of the toilet, and look at my vagina. I promise you'll enjoy it."

Harry nodded, and soon he found himself on his knees, staring at Cho's pussy. Soon, a trickle of pee began to issue its way out, into the toilet bowl. As this happened, Cho spoke in a soft voice.

"Harry, after the battle, we have been worried about you more. And so during a meeting, we have decided to lay out some new rules for you to follow during this year at Hogwarts." By now, the trickle slowly became a long, endless stream, which grew slightly loud.

Harry nodded, unable to speak. He was really enjoying the experience; listening to her voice along with the sounds of peeing. This was becoming a turn on for him. He relaxed as Cho continued, stroking his hair.

"First and foremost rule, you will be staying with at least one of us at all times. Each day, one of us will escort you to and from classes and activities, in which you will be attending with. This will include Hogsmeade dates. Second, you will only be allowed to use the Girls' Lavatories, and one of us will be there with you. Three, you are allowed to sit at any table during meals, as long as you sit with whoever is in your harem. You will take baths and showers with us, you will sleep in your bed with at least two of us, where plenty of bedtime sex will be involved. All your detentions will be served with at least one of us, and we will make sure your detentions are. . . _reasonable._ And finally, if we feel that you're about to get angry, or upset, we will use a trigger on you. We spoke with McGonagall and the staff to help enforce those rules. Do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes." Harry replied before he could think. He found himself agreeing with Cho; it felt amazing listening to her speak and rub his head while she peed in front of him. So soothing, so relaxing. . .

"Good. And I'm sure several other girls will agree with me. Now, no more talking. Just watch my pee-pee. Watch my pee-pee. . ." she was whispering slowly to him, talking to him like a little child. This increased Harry's arousal in addition to his relaxation.

Thanks to Cho's charm, she was able to pee for a much longer period of time. About ten minutes or so later, it finally slowed to a stop. Cho then guided Harry to her wet vagina, and had him start licking it. Harry enjoyed the taste; it was quite nice. Afterwards, Harry watched Cho pull up her pants and underwear, and flush the toilet. They both washed each other's hands, smiling at each other before she escorted Harry to her compartment, where Luna and Lisa Turpin were waiting with some sweets. Soon, they locked and silenced the compartment doors, and had a quick make out session before changing into their robes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Ok! First chapter, DONE! Next chapter will have the sorting, and I'll also be including a gimmick in this story which will involve Harry's past memories. See you all then!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories, Part 1 Pre-Hogwart

"Right now, first years follow me please! Come on now, first years over here!" came the voice of Hagrid, as the students exited the train at Hogsmeade Station.

Harry followed the other students onto the carriages, which were led by Thestrals; creatures that Luna had introduced him to during his horrifying fifth year. He recalled his first time seeing them; he thought he had been hallucinating, as his friends were not able to see them back then. Until Luna had said she could see them. Later on, she explained to him what these creatures were, and why only she and Harry were able to see them. Thestrals could only be seen by people who had seen death happen in front of them.

And Harry was obviously no exception, as he had seen plenty of deaths before then. He winced as the memories of the following deaths passed right through his head like a fast time lapsed picture. Hermione noticed, and went to hold his hand while escorting him to a carriage. Once seated, Ron came in, followed by Luna and Ginny (who both sat next to Harry, placing one hand on each of their laps).

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once everyone was seated in the Great Hall, the first years were led in by Filius Flitwick; Deputy Headmaster and Head of Ravenclaw House.

"When I call out your name, you will come forth, and sit on this stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat onto your head, and when it announces your house, you will then go and sit at the appropriate table."

He then took out a list, and began to call them out, one by one.

"Brittany Algar!"

A young preteen with black hair in a ponytail came up to the stool. After a few minutes, the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

"Norman Anderson!"

A small boy who looked to be about ten years old or so quickly made his way to the stool. A moment of thinking, and then "GRYFFINDOR!"

He then rushed his way to the Gryffindor Table as Flitwick called out the next name. "Sydney Beecham!"

It took a bit longer until the hat announced "RAVENCLAW!"

"Nathan Bourgeois!"

A teenager who stood smirking, acting high and mighty (similar to Cormac McGlaggen's behavior) strode over to the stool. Once the hat was on his head, only a few seconds passed by before it bellowed "SLYTHERIN!"

Nathan walked over to the Slytherin table, apparently happy with his sorting.

"Cassie Boulay!"

A girl with brown hair walked up to the stool, where she was also made a Slytherin.

The sorting continued for a while. "Gustavo Goulart" was made a Slytherin, "Kelly Daven" was made a Gryffindor, "Holly Jordan" was made a Hufflepuff, "Sophie Raymond" became a Gryffindor, "John Strazzullo" became a Slytherin. . .

The list went on for a while, since there were very few first years in the previous year, while Voldemort had taken over. Finally, after the sorting of Aly Valentine ("HUFFLEPUFF!"), Professor Flitwick finally took the Sorting Hat and Stool away, while Professor McGonagall (who had become Headmistress of Hogwarts starting this year) stepped up to make some announcements.

"Good evening, everyone! For our first years, welcome to Hogwarts! We hope you will enjoy your stay as we educate you for the next seven years to come. To our returning students, welcome back to another year filled with enchantment and excitement. I have a few start of term notices to announce before we get settled in our start of term feast. First, I would like to welcome some staff members joining us this year. To begin with, I am pleased to welcome back Professor Remus J. Lupin, who has agreed to permanently take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as Head of Gryffindor House!"

A thunderous round of applause came from almost the entire student body. After a moment, Professor McGonagall continued.

"Now, for those who don't know, Professor Lupin is what you would call a werewolf." A few gasps came, mostly from First Years. _"However,"_ McGonagall said quickly, "there is no need to panic! He has a location he always goes to during the full moon. In the meantime, Rubeus Hagrid has decided to retire from his teachings, but will still remain here as groundskeeper of the school. And so, we would like to welcome Professor Firenze, who has agreed to take the post of Care of Magical Creatures, as well as the substitute of Lupin for Defense Against the Dark Arts during the full moon cycle. Let us give him a round of applause, please!"

Another round of applause erupted, though it wasn't as loud as the first.

"We also have two new professors to introduce; the first one is for Muggle Studies; a subject that is returning to Hogwarts, and is now a mandatory class for all purebloods, years 1-3. Please welcome Professor Haruka Miyaka!"

A young and pretty Japanese girl with brown hair, who looked quite young for her age (22 years old), stood up, following a quick round of applause.

"And now a new subject, Wizarding Etiquette. This one is a requirement to all muggleborns and half-bloods, years 1-3. Please welcome Professor Rita Dangmii!"

An Asian brunette, thirty years old, stood up slowly and bowed, along with another quick round of applause.

"And finally, out of high demand from most of our students, Sybill Trelawney has been sacked from her position as Divination Teacher, but now works at a fortune house in Hogsmeade. Meanwhile, it is my pleasure to introduce her replacement, Professor Andrew Waterbury!"

A man who appeared to be in his forties stood up from the staff table.

"And now, here are a few notices I wish to say. First off, the dark forest on the grounds is out of bounds to all students. And a few older ones would do well to remember this time." She nudged towards the direction of Fred and George Weasley.

"This school has now adopted a zero tolerance policy of discrimination against any and all witches and wizards of this establishment. This is a school where _everyone_ should feel welcome at. Therefore, we have decided to add in a few new rules that must be enforced. Mainly to start with, this school will no longer tolerate the use of any slurs against muggleborns or half breeds." She spoke in a very stern voice. "Anyone caught using such language will be met with swift and severe punishments. There will also be no abuse against anyone, _especially_ because the victim is different from any of you."

The list went on for quite some time, before McGonagall finally ended her speech.

"And now without any further ado, let the feast begin!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After everyone was fed, Harry was led to his suite by Cho and Luna. The password was the same as before (Studious Success), and a long set of stairs was revealed to the living room of a large suit, which was located underneath the school. This was the suite that Harry had stayed in during his sixth year at Hogwarts. It included a swimming pool, a spa, a small kitchen/dining room, and a spacious common room, though it was smaller than a typical house common room.

Next to that came the master bedroom featuring a large bed, a spacious bathroom, and a deck overlooking the Black Lake. The bathroom also had a large bathtub that Harry would use more often this year (little did he know). Upon entering the bedroom, Cho had her own announcement to make, just for Harry.

"Harry, ever since the day you wanted to kill yourself, I have been getting more concerned about what your life was like before we met. I know how badly you were treated in your childhood, but I would like to see what it was like. And I would also like to see some of your past memories at Hogwarts before your Sixth year here. So, for the next few nights that I'm with you, I will be using Legilimency to look into your memories. You will be seeing these memories again, but I will be right here with you, and they won't stick around for very long. I want you to understand that right now, you are part of us now, and not the burden that you have carried upon you. Now, can we look at these memories?"

Harry paused for a moment, unsure of his answer. He certainly did not want to experience those memories again, but with Cho around, and with all the support he has been going through, perhaps it couldn't hurt. "Ok, Cho. Fire away!" he said.

"Ah, but we need to get naked first, Harry." Cho said. "You see, I plan for you to be inside me while I view your memories. That way, you can be sure that I'm right there, and will distract you from any pain and stress, if needed. So, start taking my clothes off."

"Mine too, Harry!" said Luna. "I'd love to play with some nargles while you and Cho are playing with the past."

Harry obeyed, and soon all three of them were naked. Cho had Harry lie on the bed, while she slowly got on top of him. She then gently inserted his cock into her eager pussy, and used a contraceptive and locking charm on her. She then pointed her wand at Harry's head and whispered _"Legilimens!"_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 _Harry was five, and was already cooking breakfast for the Dursleys. His uncle grabbed both his hands, and pressed his hands firmly on the pan for burning the bacon by accident, before shoving him into the cupboard. Harry kept crying, wishing for the pain to go away._

 _A few moments later, Vernon opened the cupboard door again. "STOP MAKING NOISE, FREAK! WE'RE TRYING TO EAT HERE!" he screamed, while hitting the boy with a belt. This only made Harry cry even more. . ._

 _Harry was six, and his teacher gave him detention for retaliation against Dudley bullying him. By mistake, he had somehow turned her hair blue, causing her to freak out. . ._

 _Harry was eight, and was being chased by Dudley and his gang at school, and somehow ended up on the roof of the school. His uncle could then be seen punishing him for getting Dudley into trouble. . ._

 _Harry was ten, and his aunt Marge's dog Ripper chased him up a tree._

" _Please, help me down! ANYONE, HELLLP!" Harry was screaming._

" _SHUT UP, POTTER!" cried Uncle Vernon, half gleefully, half annoyed. "NO ONE'S GONNA HELP A FREAK LIKE YOU!"_

 _Harry was still ten, and was going to the zoo to celebrate Dudley's birthday. His uncle was giving him a stern warning, threatening him with no meals for a week if anything funny happened. . ._

 _They were at the zoo, and Harry had just learned he could talk to snakes. Dudley, amazed at the snake's actions, leaned into the glass. Suddenly, it vanished, causing Dudley to topple over, and free the snake._

" _Thankssssss!" hissed the snake to Harry, before slithering away, scaring the nearby muggles._

 _Dudley tried to get out, but the glass somehow reappeared. Terrified, he called for his parents, who were freaked out, too. Vernon glared at Harry, and things were about to get ugly for him. Upon getting home, Vernon grabbed Harry's head._

" _WHAT HAPPENED!?" he demanded._

" _I swear, I don't know. Only the glass was there, and then it was gone; it was like magic!"_

 _Vernon responded by shoving Harry into the cupboard, and slamming the door shut before hissing through the vents. "There's no such thing as magic!"_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Oh Harry!" Cho was crying, as she buried her face into his shoulders. "No one deserves to live like that! _No one!"_

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "I know," he softly replied. "But that's how it was for me."

"It shouldn't have been!" said Cho in a strained voice. "I mean, first of all, you slept in a _cupboard!?_ That's no place for even a small child. And how could they make a _five year old_ of all children cook meals for them? They beat you up and starved you, do I even need to continue?"

Harry could clearly see Cho's tear stricken face. Tears were still threatening to come down, and her cheeks were a bit red from the crying.

"I promise you, Harry. You will NEVER live like that, anymore. You're _our_ property now, and we will _never_ do such things to you. _Ever._ "

"Cho's right, Harry!" said Luna. "We mean every word we say to you. You belong to us now, and we _love_ you, more than a proper family should love their kids."

She came to stroke Harry's head with one hand, while using the other to comfort Cho. It took a few minutes, but once everyone was calmed down, Cho had Harry scooch to the middle of the bed, and had Luna lie down, placing her pussy onto Harry's mouth.

"Good night, Harry! Happy _wet dreams!"_ she said dreamily, before shutting her eyes. Cho lay down and stuck her tongue into Luna's arse before falling asleep, ready to start the school year.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Oh yeah, forgot to mention I am omitting a few deaths here, including Fred, Remus, and Nymphadora.

I named only the first years that I will feature a few times in this story. Some will be supporting Harry. Others, particularly those in Slytherin, I'll probably just use to get Slytherin into trouble (snicker snicker).

From this point, don't expect the next chapter to come for a couple of months or so. My health problems are getting a bit worse, and although I am trying to improve, I do tend to take so many day naps. So please be patient! Next chapter probably will be ready sometime in November, so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Classes

_Harry was in a small bedroom back at the mansion, where he saw Ginny tied up onto a chair, bending over the seat. With her were two clones; living people that looked just like Harry._

" _G-ginny!?" he stammered, taking a few steps to free her, only to get held by one of his clones, Barry._

" _Don't, Harry." Whispered Ginny. "I want this. I_ need _this. Please fuck me with your copies! I'm so horny right now!"_

" _But-"_

" _PLEASE, Harry!" Ginny begged and pleaded, her desire of being banged overwhelming her._

 _Harry paused for a moment before he nodded. "You take her ass," said Barry, as he positioned himself below Ginny, ready to penetrate her pussy. The other clone, Larry, hid himself above Ginny, who did not see him._

 _Harry nodded, and prepared himself, aiming at her ass. As soon as Barry quickly entered her vagina, he gave him the thumbs up to Harry, who then quickly thrusted his dick deep into her ass._

 _Ginny let out a loud "OH!" in surprise and ecstasy, having both her holes filled. She closed her eyes, and kept moaning loudly, enjoying the sensation. It felt so good!_

" _Ah! Oh! Oh! Mmm! Ah! Keep-Ah! KEEP GO-OH! KEEP GOING, YOU TWO!" she moaned and screamed._

 _Harry found himself enjoying the feeling as well, as he kept raping her ass. Ginny kept moaning and screaming, not noticing Larry positioning his cock towards her open mouth._

" _OH! AH! AH-MMPH! MMMMPH!"_

 _Suddenly without warning, Larry jammed his dick into her open mouth, muffling her moans and screams. This increased Ginny's pleasure tenfold, and she orgasmed in pleasure. She never felt anything like_ this _before, having both her holes AND her mouth raped. It felt so amazing._

 _After several more minutes of fucking, Harry got the urge. "CUM INSIDE HER, HARRY!" yelled his clones. Harry nodded, and soon loads of cum were shot deep inside of Ginny; vagina, ass, and mouth. Ginny happily swallowed the cum in her mouth, before allowing herself to go limp, all dicks still deep inside her. . ._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry woke with a start, noticing that someone was sucking his penis. He tried to get up, but was prevented from doing so, by Luna.

"Hey, Harry!" came the voice of Cho. "Sounded like you had a wet dream, eh?"

Harry tried to answer, but Luna's pussy prevented him from speaking.

"Shhhhh! It's still early, you should be going back to sleep. I just had to use the loo real quick." Whispered Cho, as she climbed back onto Harry, and reapplied the locking charm. "Good night, Harry!" she crooned before stuffing her tongue back into Luna's ass.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning, after a quick make out session in the shower, Harry was escorted to breakfast by Luna and Cho. From that point, he took a seat between Susan Bones and Katie Bell. As per orders of the new Headmistress, the school was encouraged to show more inter house unity, thus students were no longer sitting according to house, except for the welcome and leaving feasts.

During breakfast, Professor Flitwick handed out their schedules. Once Harry got his, he looked down, and noticed a change of schedule in his previous years. Mainly, two classes he never had during Dumbledore's tenure at Hogwarts. Wizarding Etiquette, followed by Advanced Muggle Studies. As he was never admitted to those classes until now, he had to take these classes.

That meant that Defense Against the Dark Arts was moved to the afternoon; something that was previously his morning class during his past three years at school.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

First up though, was Potions with Professor Slughorn. This class for once went on uneventful, where he had the class brew essence of murtlap, a solution that helped Harry out after his detention with Umbridge back in fifth year. Even without the mysterious book he had occupied in his sixth year, Harry somehow managed to make his potion almost perfectly, earning him twenty points for Gryffindor. Afterwards, it was finally time for his first new class.

As soon as class started, Professor Dangmii walked in from her office, as if on cue.

"Good morning, students!" she spoke in a soft voice. "And welcome to our first Wizarding Etiquette class. How is everyone doing?"

A few students murmured in response, although Harry was silent. He was not sure how this class would turn out.

"Now, let's go over the basics, Ok? First and foremost, this is a world which is kept secret from muggles. These are people who do not possess magic."

" _Right, like I never knew that!"_ thought Harry, himself having been raised by muggles.

"Can anyone tell me what the law about our secrecy is called?"

Hermione raised her hand, and then spoke "The law is the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, sometimes called the Statute of Secrecy."

"Correct, Miss. Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, this law was passed in regards to wizard/muggle relations were becoming more tense, and that many witches and wizards were locked up and executed for their magic. Therefore, the law was signed in 1689, and gone into effect three years later. Now, get out your books please, and turn to page 12."

Harry was briefly reminded of the fiasco with Bathilda Bagshot as he got out his textbook. As he began to read, some pieces of parchment were thrown at him, followed by some ink for a quill. Although Harry did get splattered by the ink, he was lucky to have protected his book. He spun around angrily to find Malfoy sniggering.

"Oops, how clumsy of me, Potter! But then again, you don't need this worthless textbook, don't you?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry sneered.

"No talking without raising your hands, boys." Professor Rita spoke. "Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Harry seethed quietly, but then continued reading, and took notes while the professor was pointing out major points of interest on the topic.

Malfoy just continued to pelt Harry, he was now firing spitballs at him. Harry just continued to ignore him for another ten minutes. But he could no longer do so after Malfoy threw his textbook at him. Luckily, it missed Harry by a few inches, but the raven hair student had now lost his temper.

"WILL YOU STOP, MALFOY!? THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING!" he bellowed.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Professor Rita spoke. "Tonight in my office, right after dinner. I do not appreciate this kind of behavior in my class."

"But what about Malfoy? He threw-"

"Do not worry about him. Right now, just focus on what we're learning right now."

But Harry couldn't. He shut his book, and buried his face onto his desk, to upset to even speak. This instructor was turning out to be just like Umbridge was. " _Why does she hate me so much!?"_ Harry thought, as he silently cried, not looking forward to tonight.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Advanced Muggle Studies however, wasn't as bad for Harry. Even the instructor, Professor Haruka Miyaka, seemed quite friendly towards him. The only downside was that so far, the first subject covered was about how Muggles are raised with their families. Not only was this pointless for Harry (given that he had learned this subject as someone with Muggle relatives), but it reminded him about his abused life.

Before he could bury his face onto his desk again, Cho Chang scooched her desk over to him, and buried his face onto her shoulder instead. The professor also took note of this, and had Harry meet her in her office on Friday right after her final class ended.

"Let's just call this your detention for disrupting class, Harry. Ok?" She smiled at him. Harry nodded, and Professor Haruka had Cho escort Harry out of the classroom, and into an empty one.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Ok, I managed to get this done just after Thanksgiving.

Forgot to mention why I returned Fred and George to Hogwarts. Let's just say that Molly wasn't too happy about them deliberately leaving school early, despite that Umbridge fiasco. Therefore, they had to repeat their final year. At least though, we'll have one more year of pranks to put in.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE! SEE YOU IN 2019!


	5. Chapter 5: A Sexy Detention

By the end of lunch, Harry was well enough to join his fellow schoolmates for Care of Magical Creatures. He wondered if Professor Firenzes' teachings were just as decent and fair as Hagrid's. It was a shame Hagrid had to retire, but at least there were no plans to sack him this time.

As a result, classes now gathered at an open spot on Hogwarts Grounds farther away from Hagrid's Hut, but still close to the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid had led the students to the gathering spot, before leaving them to prepare themselves while fetching Firenze.

"I hope this Professor's good, and not pathetic as that fat ass creature!" a voice spoke up. It was Malfoy, who had a rather nasty sneer across his face.

"Hagrid was good!" replied Hermione. "He just wanted to relax and return to his original duties, that's all!"

Malfoy's response was to walk to Hermione, his sneer growing. "Just shut up already! You filthy little mudblood!" he hissed at her.

"Harry, _don't!"_ cried Hermione, holding Harry's arms to restrain him as he started towards Malfoy. But before he could take another step, he saw a familiar looking creature approach the group. Harry looked up, and saw Firenze, a centaur. . . no, _the_ centaur, approach the group. This was the same creature that Harry had encountered way back in his first year, during his detention in the Forbidden Forest. He was reminded of how he met Firenze, who had saved him from Voldemort that very night.

"That's enough, you lot! Line up please and pay attention." Firenze yelled at the three, before he turned to Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, detention and one hundred points from Slytherin. For—"

" _What? ONE HUNDRED!?"_ Cried Malfoy in shock and disbelief.

"You hear what Professor McGonagall said," growled Firenze. "There is now a _zero tolerance_ policy when it comes to this kind of behavior."

"My father will. . ." Malfoy began, before he was cut off by an important reminder.

"Your precious _father_ happens to be in Azkaban now, and cannot help you anymore. But rest assured, the Headmistress _will_ hear about this. Now, _be quiet and pay attention!"_ Snapped Firenze, before he made his introductory speech and explained his class policies.

"Unlike your previous years, this year we _will_ discuss some creatures that are potentially dangerous. We will get to that point a little later this year, but just a fair warning to you all. However, I can assure you that these creatures will be discussed inside, and _not_ in the wild. And one last note; we _will_ be making some trips into the Forbidden Forest this year. When that happens, you must all stay together as a group! DO NOT go wandering off by yourself. Anyone who does so will be taken to the hospital wing, AND serve a week of detention afterwards. If this happens a third time, then that student will not be permitted in my class again. Now, any questions?"

No one raised their hand. "Good." Said Firenze. "Now, let's get started. For this lesson, we will be discussing Thestrals."

He whistled for a moment, and then a thestral appeared from behind the trees. It was a tall, black skeletal horse with bat like wings, whose cry was mournful.

"Now there may be some of you who cannot see it. Anyone care to explain why?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Because it can only be seen by people who have seen death happen right in front of them."

"Correct, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now I'm sure many of you can see it now after having witnessed the Battle of Hogwarts last year. But those who can't, go ahead and raise your hand."

Only a couple students did. "I see. Well, I do hope that you won't have to see them for quite a while. Trust me; they are beautiful looking, but. . . you now know what must happen before you can see one."

Throughout the rest of the class, those who could see the thestral were allowed to interact with it. Draco and his friends, however, refused. Draco certainly did not want a repeat of what happened with Buckbeak the hippogriff in his third year. Afterwards, their homework for this class was to write a general discussion essay regarding thestrals.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Defense with Lupin was just as fun as it was in Harry's third year. Although this time, it was much more advanced. However, the first lesson was just spent discussing on what to expect this year, and that this, like all other seventh year classes, would be the hardest level of work. But as long as they studied hard, they would pass. Lupin went on to put in strict rules of his class, telling them to pay attention and not doze off. Any student who was caught slacking off or loafing around would lose points, and serve detention if their behavior continued.

He went on to discuss other expectancies, such as being respectful and polite not only to him, but to the classmates as well. "I notice that some of you may not like one another, and that is totally fine. But I will not tolerate bullying or fighting in my class. Is that clear?"

The students nodded before Lupin continued on with his lesson. Afterwards, the bell rang, signaling the end of classes. Defense homework was to review some of the subjects they have covered in their previous years (Lupin noted the other instructors and their ways of teaching in the past). Their first actual lesson would start on Wednesday.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry still could not believe he already got himself a detention, right at the start of the year. And at the start of his last year, especially! And it was all thanks to that stupid Malfoy. Fortunately, Su Li was accompanying him. He was now sure that she would be just like Umbridge. But little did he know that he was very much mistaken.

Upon knocking, he heard a soft voice. "Come in!" He walked in her office along with Su, and was greeted by a warm smile.

"Good evening, you two. Mr. Potter, you can sit right at my desk, please." Rita pointed to her desk, where Su led Harry to before sitting him down.

"Now tonight, you're going to be doing some lines. Not with your quill, but with a special one of mine."

Harry slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Not THIS again!?" he thought to himself, looking quite frustrated and annoyed.

"Now listen," Rita spoke with an assuring tone. "I know about your detentions with that Umbridge _woman_." She had said that last word in disgust. "I swear on my life and magic that I have _no intention_ of harming you or your friends in any sort of way. I know you're already upset now, but I'm sure you can trust me later on, Harry. Now, you will not need any ink, but _you will not feel any pain. I promise."_

Harry reluctantly nodded, seeing that Rita looked completely honest and truthful.

"Now, I want you to write 'I will not be disruptive in class.' I think one hundred times should do." She smiled sweetly at him.

Harry touched his quill onto the parchment and began to write. After writing _"I,"_ however, he briefly paused to look at his left hand.

It was not bleeding at all.

"See, Harry? No harm done!" Rita smiled at him. "Please continue."

Harry nodded, and continued writing. After he finished writing the second line, he began to feel a weak pleasure slowly starting to build in his cock. He briefly paused, only for it to go away, and then continued to write. But after a few more lines, the pleasure returned. He paused for a moment, thinking "Is this quill causing me to feel good?"

"Something wrong, Harry?" Rita smiled seductively at him.

"Uh, no Professor." Replied Harry.

"Call me Rita, Harry. When we're in private of course, Ok?"

"Oh, sure Rita."

"Good, now please continue."

Harry did so, not noticing Su sneaking up behind him, until he felt a pair of hands begin to massage his shoulders. He looked behind him, and saw her smiling at him. "Keep writing, hun." She whispered in his ear.

About twenty lines or so later, the pleasure returned, and this time it stayed. As he kept writing, his member grew into an erection. He had wanted to unzip his pants or at least give his cock some relief. Although he was able to prevent himself from doing so, it was becoming increasingly difficult the more he wrote, and the more Su kept massaging him.

By the time he was just over halfway done, Rita got up from her seat and walked slowly over to him, supposedly to "check on him." But after seeing all those lines, she made a move to go back to her seat, only to crawl under her desk. Harry looked up for a moment, and was wondering where Rita had gone, when suddenly he felt his pants being lowered, along with his boxers. He looked down, and saw Rita smiling up at him, his cock in her hand.

"Keep going, hun!" she whispered seductively at him.

Harry kept on doing so, as if he didn't have a choice. And soon, he felt his cock being massaged by Rita's hands. A few moments later, it became a blowjob. Harry just couldn't believe it; a Hogwarts instructor was actually sucking his dick! He wasn't sure how to feel; a small part of him felt that it was wrong; a student being in a relationship with a professor. But his sexual hormones got the best of him. Add to it that Su was massaging him, and breathing into his ear was pure pleasure!

Harry's writing began to get more and more sloppy with each line, as his pleasure kept growing with the blowjob he was receiving. And soon, he got the urge. Su took notice, and silenced him before he could warn the Professor. He was halfway through the next line, when he then orgasmed into Rita's mouth and throat; as he was doing so, his quill slipped, drawing a line from a word he hadn't finished yet.

Rita happily swallowed his load, before she got up and smiled at him. "Good boy! See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"No, Rita! Not at all!" Harry agreed with her.

"You may go, now." She said sweetly. "And if you can behave yourself in the future, I'll have special 'favors' for you. Promise?"

"Promise!" Harry said, eager to agree.

"Good night, Harry!" She blew him a kiss, before having Su escort Harry out of her office.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Happy 2019, everyone! Hope you all had a great Holiday Season, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Memories, Part 2 (Year 1)

Friday came around, and classes went smoothly without any further hassle. Afterwards, Harry went to see Professor Miyaka for his meeting with her. Cho escorted him, as she was planning to sleep with him tonight, along with Luna.

Upon knocking on her office door, he was led inside, and to a large couch on the other side. Cho sat next to him, while Miyaka sat opposite him. She offered them tea, which they happily accepted. Cho slipped a calming drought over Harry's (who didn't notice), before handing his tea to him. Once it was served, the Professor spoke.

"Harry, I'm very sorry to hear about how you were raised." She said in a low tone. "No one deserves to be abused like that. Your relatives should've treated you like a loving nephew. But they're in Azkaban right now, and they can't harm you.

"The thing is, you can't let these memories get to you. Especially in class, while you're learning. They are a serious distraction to your education. True that you missed a happy childhood, but you're being raised by several people now. People who care about you."

"I understand, but I never had a happy education, either!" replied Harry in a forced calm tone. "Anytime I got better grades than my cousin, my relatives would punish me for it and—"

"Harry, look at me." Interrupted Cho, turning his face to her with her gentle hands. "You still learned a lot, and that's what's important. But you still have a lot more to go, and getting lost in those thoughts is one way of not paying attention. You need to stop being so down on yourself and start getting your head up. This is your final year of learning at Hogwarts, and your most important one yet. You're going to have to work really hard if you want to master your goals of becoming an Auror."

"This is why you're in my class, hon." The Professor said. "Your relatives never taught you much about their world, because they hated magic. And several things they taught you to believe in are not true. Especially calling you names and having you act as a slave to them. Children should _never_ be raised as slaves, not even in the muggle world. But it's all in the past now, and you cannot be harmed anymore."

Harry sat quietly, not knowing how to reply. He wanted to sob, to pull these two into a hug. But the calming drought began to take effect, and he could only cry silently.

"Here, Harry." Miyaka whispered, as _she_ pulled him into a hug. In the middle of the hug, she directed his hands onto her bum. Harry was too calm and relaxed to pull his hands away, but as soon as his member started growing erect, he noticed.

The hug lasted a few minutes, before Miyaka turned and bent over her desk.

"Harry, I want you to give my bum a massage, Ok?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, before replying. "Yes, Professor."

"And please call me Haruka when we're in private."

"Yes, Pro-Haruka." Harry nodded, correcting his mistake.

He soon obeyed, and began to massage her bottom cheeks. It felt very good to Haruka, and she was humming, closing her eyes. "A bit harder, Harry." She requested. Harry obeyed, and kept kneading her butt. He seemed to enjoy doing it; it took his mind away from the past.

"Here." Haruka said, as she unzipped her jeans, and slowly pulled them down, revealing her green striped panties. "This'll make things a lot better for the both of us," she said as she kicked her jeans off.

Harry could only stare for a minute or so before she asked him to continue. He happily did so, and he enjoyed the smooth, silky feeling of Haruka's underwear. The Professor was enjoying this too; it felt better with her pants down. But a few minutes later, she had another thought.

"They're in the way, Harry."

"What?"

"My underwear." She whispered to him.

Harry was speechless. Was he actually going to see _another_ Professor show herself to him?

"Here," Haruka said, as she slowly pulled her panties down, and kicked them off her, confirming his answer. Harry stared at her bare bottom for a couple minutes, until Cho came and guided his hands back to the Professor's butt.

Harry, having no choice, began to knead her buttcheeks, his erection now straining. Haruka was closing her eyes, and smiling. She was clearly enjoying the treatment that Harry was giving her; it felt so relaxing and pleasurable.

"Mmmmmm, this feels gooooood! Keep going, hun!" She moaned.

Harry obliged for another ten minutes or so, until the Professor spoke.

"Harry, I want you to finger both my holes, please. Put your right index and middle fingers inside my pussy, and your left middle finger inside my arse hole." She instructed.

Harry nodded without question. As soon as the fingers were lined up with their respected targets, he thrusted them in and out of her holes. It felt so good to them both, but Harry was hoping his pants would go down soon. He got his wish when Cho snuck up behind him, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down along with his boxers. Cho began to blow his cock into her mouth while Haruka was moaning, encouraging Harry to keep going.

"K-k-keep going, Ha-hah-hun! Don't sto-oop Ugh!" Haruka was moaning and groaning in pleasure. "Ha-harder, please!"

Harry obeyed, thrusting his fingers inside deeper as well. Another ten minutes or so, he got the urge and came inside Cho's mouth. At the same time, Haruka got the urge and squirted onto Harry's right hand. Harry removed his hands, and licked the juices off of them, enjoying the tastes.

"Feel better, Harry?" the Professor asked.

Harry nodded.

"You may go, then. And try not to let the past hurt you in my class, Ok? It may not be easy, but at least try, Ok?"

"I'll try." Harry reluctantly said.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 _Harry had just turned eleven, when Hagrid broke into the hut that he and his relatives were staying in. Hagrid was explaining to Harry that he was a wizard, and gave him his letter, the letter that Uncle Vernon had kept taking away from him. . ._

 _He followed Hagrid away from his relatives at last, having ended up in London. He was in the Leaky Cauldron, apparently being surrounded by people who somehow knew him._

 _He was in Diagon Alley shopping, learning about the history of the wand that chose him. . ._

 _Hagrid was explaining to him about how Harry had vanquished Voldemort, after his parents were murdered, and why he was famous. . ._

"I'm sorry you had to see that again, Harry." Said Cho softly, as she sat on top of Harry, his penis deep inside her vagina. She briefly giggled at the sight of Dudley's pig tail before continuing. "Just remember, _we're_ your family now." She continued with her legillimency and saw more of what would then be Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 _Hagrid had left Harry at King's Cross Station, handing him a ticket that said "Platform 9 ¾." He was trying to find the platform, even asking an officer where the platform was. Eventually, he heard Molly Weasley's voice._

" _. . . Packed with muggles of course. Come on, Platform 9 ¾ this way!"_

 _He observed other people in the Weasley family disappear through the barrier, and was instructed by Molly herself how to do so. He ran a bit, but then found himself looking at the scarlet steam engine of the Hogwarts Express. . ._

 _He was being sorted by the hat, who had been telling him he would do well in Slytherin, but he refused, and was sorted into Gryffindor. . ._

 _He was in his very first potions class, and was already hating the potions professor._

" _And Gryffindors," Professor Snape sneered softly, "Note that five points will be taken from your house for your classmate's cheek. . ."_

 _He had rescued Neville's rememberall from Malfoy, and was promoted as Gryffindor Seeker by Professor McGonagall. . ._

 _He was battling a full grown mountain troll, saving Hermione from a possible death. Just as the troll was about to hit him with his club, Ron had cast "Wingardium Leviosa" to the club, causing it to levitate, and hit the troll hard on his head, knocking him out cold. . ._

Cho briefly gasped in surprise and shock. "Woah, Harry! That must've been pretty scary!"

"It was, Cho. But I'm fine." Replied Harry softly.

"Still, I can't believe this happened." Cho took a few more minutes to compose herself before continuing into Harry's memories.

 _Harry was playing his very first Quidditch game against Slytherin, where his broom was apparently jinxed. Moments later, he caught the snitch by almost swallowing it, winning the game. . ._

 _It was Christmastime, and Harry had just received a mysterious gift, discovering that it was an invisibility cloak. He had no idea back then that this was the Cloak of Invisibility. . ._

 _He had recently discovered the Mirror of Erised. . ._

 _He went to see Hagrid with Ron and Hermione after having just discovered the Sorcerer's Stone. Hagrid introduced them to Norbert, a Norwegian dragon. . ._

 _McGonagall had caught them, along with Malfoy afterwards, and was dishing out punishments to the four. Each student lost fifty points, and was given detention._ (Cho let out a giggle when she saw Malfoy's sneer, not knowing that he was being punished until McGonagall announced that he too would be serving detention.)

 _Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy were in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, searching for a dead unicorn. They split into two pairs (Ron and Hermione with Hagrid, and Harry with Malfoy and Fang). Harry had spotted Quirrell/Voldemort with the Unicorn. Voldemort was advancing towards him, when Firenze the Centaur drove him away. . ._

 _The trio went through a bunch of dangerous obstacles, including Fluffy, the Devil's Snare, the flying keys, and an intense chess game, where Ron was knocked out by the king. . ._

 _Harry had confronted Quirrell and Voldemort, and they tried to take the stone from him. Harry had turned Quirrell to ash just by touching him, but a ghastly figure rose from the ash, and passed right through Harry, knocking him out. . ._

 _Dumbledore was explaining to Harry about why Quirrell could not bear to be touched. . ._

 _Dumbledore had dished out additional points to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, earning Gryffindor the House Cup. . ._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Woah, Harry! I never thought you would do all THIS at eleven years old, you poor thing." Cho said in a low voice, leaning closer to his face. "Dumbledore by the way, is right. Unlike Voldemort, you have been loved by your parents, and you are still loved by us. And that is something that Riddle never had."

Before Harry could speak, Cho put a finger into his mouth, a finger that had been inside her butt during her time viewing these memories.

"No talking, Harry. It's time to go to sleep. Just lick my finger, lie back, close your eyes. . ."

Harry obliged, and Cho slowly removed her finger, and slowly had Luna (who was nearby) sit her pussy onto his face.

". . . and sleep. Happy _wet dreams!_ " whispered Luna, lowering her vagina onto his mouth.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ok, first year DONE! These chapters are probably gonna be long chapters, I noticed.

I may have left out some parts from the Sorcerer's Stone. But otherwise the chapter may have been too long.

Anyways, see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: A Normal Halloween, For Once

Halloween had come again, and Harry knew what that meant. Another day of something unusual, and bad things would happen to him that day. Harry recalled what had happened to him in the past on that day. At Hogwarts, he had fought a mountain troll during his first year, saw the red writing on the wall with a petrified Mrs. Norris during his second year, learned of Sirius' break in to Hogwarts from the Fat Lady during his third year, and had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament during his fourth year. During his fifth year, Umbridge became the High Inquisitor that day, and during his sixth year was when Katie Bell was attacked.

But none of those would compare to his very first Halloween in his life, the night his parents were murdered by Voldemort. That very faithful night, he had lost his two parents; two caring and loving parents. And he had been sent to the Dursleys, who had hated him.

Harry had hoped and prayed that for just this once, nothing would happen to him this Halloween, but his luck was probably out. He knew that something was bound to happen to him that day, he just didn't know what it would be yet. But whatever it was, he had to brace himself.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry had gotten out of bed that morning, a slightly strained look on his face. He had proceeded to the bathroom for a shower, when Daphne and Tracy approached him from behind.

"Hey, Harry!" came Daphne's voice. Harry turned, and saw them dressed in their pajamas, smiling at him. "Mind if we join you?"

"Sure!" Harry nodded, opening the door for them. Once inside, they quickly undressed, and turned on the shower tap. As soon as the water was warm enough, they stepped inside, as Tracey spoke.

"So, happy Halloween!" she said. But when she noticed the slightly strained look on his face, she grew a bit concerned. "What is it?"

"Well," Harry stated, "it's Halloween. And you all know what happened to me that day, do you?"

They soon realized what had happened to Harry that day, and they went to hug him. "I'm very sorry, Harry. But you know who you have now, right?"

"Yeah, but bad things keep happening to me!" as they washed themselves, Harry had explained to them his past Halloween experiences at Hogwarts, and that he was hoping for a normal one.

"Wow Harry, this holiday sure is bad luck to you." Daphne said in a sympathetic voice. "But we'll make sure that this one is different. We'll do our best to see that nothing bad happens to you, Ok sweetums? We promise you."

Harry nodded, hoping they were true to their word.

After cleaning themselves off and getting dressed, they escorted Harry to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting on either side of him, they decided to mouth feed him piece by piece of bacon and toast, with Daphne sitting on his lap, and both of them grinning sexily at him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once classes were over, the students had brought up some ideas regarding a planned Halloween celebration that evening. Harry had been against the idea at first, as he never had actually celebrated it before. But Ron stepped in.

"Mate, this'll be your first time. I know you should've done this as a kid, but hey! At least you're doing it now!"

"We'll make it up to you, Ok Harry?" said Hermione.

Harry finally nodded, ready for the procedure.

"So, we need to get you a costume." Said Neville.

"A costume?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You need to dress up as a character. It can be any character you like."

Harry pondered for a moment, but couldn't decide on which character. After a moment, Ginny stepped in.

"I'll help you out, hun." She smiled at him.

A few minutes later, they both came out, looking like a famous couple from a fairy tale. Ginny was dressed as Ariel from the Little Mermaid, and Harry was dressed as Eric, her prince.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Moments later, they joined the others at the Great Hall for the feast. Harry had noticed several people dressed up as other characters. Hermione was dressed up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and Luna was dressed as Rapunzel. Harry noticed Ron dressed as Simba from the Lion King. He was cuddling with Lavender, who was Nala. Cho disguised herself as Mulan, a Chinese princess, and Neville was Aladdin. Further down the table, he saw Susan Bones (wearing a Red Riding Hood costume), and Hannah Abbot, who was Tinker Bell.

Harry noticed the staff dressed in costumes as well. He saw Professor Lupin dressed as the Big Bad Wolf, and Professor Slughorn as Elsa from Frozen (which some students were giggling about). Professor Miyaka was Chihiro from Spirited Away, and next to her was Professor Dangmii, dressed as Cinderella. Finally, Professor McGonagall was dressed as the Sugar Plum Fairy from the Nutcracker. She waved her wand, and the food appeared.

Harry grabbed some food, and was a bit hesitant before eating. He was half expecting a disturbance or something to happen. Any minute now. . .

Ginny sat next to him, and began to rub his leg with one hand. "Don't worry, Harry! Nothing bad's gonna happen, I promise!" She smiled at him. They were joined by Neville and Hermione, and they were soon having a nice conversation.

Minutes went by throughout the feast, and still there were no disturbances. By then, Harry was distracted by his friends, smiling and chatting with them. They talked about how they have been doing last Summer since Voldemort's defeat, and their schoolwork. They were chit-chatting about their families, and their plans for after they graduate.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The feast had finally ended, and still not a bad thing had happened to Harry. As a matter of fact, Ginny had a special night planned for him in the suite. Once they got there, Harry could not believe what he was seeing. Katie and Leanne were smiling at them, dressed as sexy looking fairies, their costumes quite revealing. They escorted them to the couch in the large living room, and began to dance slowly and seductively in front of them. They slowly removed each other's clothes, and were kissing one another. Then, Katie approached Harry, stood him up, and slowly undressed him while Leanne did the same to Ginny.

All four proceeded to the bed for a nice sex session. Ginny slowly spoke.

"Harry, I want you to play with my boobs first, please?"

Harry nodded. Ginny leaned her back onto his chest, and guided his hands around her, onto her breasts. Harry slowly began to massage them, earning a moan from Ginny. She didn't notice Leanne sneaking up to her vagina, until her tongue was starting to lick it. This increased Ginny's pleasure even more. Katie snuck up behind Harry, and lifted his head, so they could kiss. Harry continued to massage Ginny's boobs for a few minutes, until Katie spoke.

"Harry, let's all pleasure her like you did with me in the past."

Ginny's eyes widened as she heard Katie. She moaned in anticipation, apparently _wanting_ to get dominated.

Katie and Leanne each grabbed a strap-on, and Leanne lay on her back. Katie proceeded to grab Ginny, and positioned her on top of Leanne. Without warning, Leanne grabbed Ginny, and forced her down, her strap-on quickly entering her pussy. She then bent Ginny over, and had Harry fuck her ass by surprise.

Moments after both of Ginny's holes were filled, Katie snuck over to Ginny's face, and shoved her strap-on into the redhead's mouth. Katie remembered when she was fucked like that, and had hoped Ginny would enjoy it just as much as she did. And Ginny was sure enough moaning and gasping in pure pleasure.

A few minutes later, all three of them came inside of her, while Ginny herself squirted. They went to sleep, Harry having a look of satisfaction on his face. At last, he had a great Halloween.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Next chapter will be the first Quidditch match. Will need some ideas for dialogue and how the game is played, if anyone can help.

See you later!


	8. Chapter 8: Memories, Part 3 (Year 2)

Before Harry knew it, November had arrived, and the first Quidditch game was about to get underway; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry had recalled the last time he played them, where Gryffindor won by a huge lead. As a matter of fact, Slytherin had not scored a single goal that game, putting them to shame.

Harry also realized that this was his last year at Hogwarts, meaning that this would be his last year playing Quidditch for the team. And so he had hoped that Gryffindor would win the Quidditch Cup this year, so that he could seize his final chance of victory, and take home the Cup for the last time.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

All too soon, it was time for the first match, and Harry had his team ready. After giving out last minute instructions, his team flew into the stands, followed by the Slytherin team.

"Captains, shake hands!" ordered Madame Hooch.

Both captains flew to the center of the pitch, and shook hands, although reluctant. Slytherin's captain was a dark toned fifth year named Randolph Wheeler, and he had a proud look of determination on his face. Harry was briefly reminded of Cormac McGlaggen.

After the Quaffle was released, the game finally began. Unfortunately, Slytherin was the first to possess the ball, and was quickly able to score ten points. So much for a perfect game, unlike last time.

But Ron had improved his Keeper performances from last year. He had been able to block a lot more shots than he had before, making it difficult for Slytherin to score. Slytherin's keeper was also good, but not as good as Gryffindor's. Once the Lions had the quaffle, they did a fake shot towards one side ring before changing the direction of the shot, and throwing it at the other side ring, easily faking out the Keeper.

The score was at 120-70 in Gryffindor's favor, when the Snitch was finally spotted by Harry. Unfortunately, the Slytherin seeker was the first in pursuit of the Snitch. And so, both seekers were hot on its tail, desperately trying to get their hands on the golden ball.

Suddenly, the Snitch started flying towards the ground, which gave Harry an idea. Remembering the stunt he had pulled in his very first Quidditch game, he dove down, along with the Slytherin seeker. Harry pulled his broom just as it was only five feet or so above ground, while unfortunately for the other seeker, he had lost course, and crashed his broom onto the ground. A timeout was called by the Slytherin team.

After the game resumed, the Snitch was out of sight. But moments later, it was spotted again by the Gryffindor goal posts. With quick thinking, Harry grabbed one of the posts, and spun around it. He then quickly grabbed the Snitch by surprise with that same hand, and descended around the post, grabbing it with the other hand. Upon sliding down to the ground, he held up the Snitch, ending the game. Gryffindor had won; the score was 270-70.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As expected, a party was held in the Gryffindor Common Room to celebrate their victory.

"You were fantastic, Ron!" said Harry. "Have you noticed you're improving your skills?"

Ron had not realized how he was improving his work as a keeper, so he shook his head.

"Well, you managed to block more shots than you have last year. Not only that, I saw you kept on blocking different posts, and you flew so fast."

"Really!?"

"Of course! You make a great keeper, Ron." Exclaimed Harry.

Ron couldn't help but nod in agreement. He recalled the last time he played against Slytherin, and blocked pretty much every shot, causing Slytherin to become scoreless in the end. It was unfortunate that he had not been able to play against Hufflepuff, but he hoped that could do so this time.

The party went on for a while, until just after midnight, when Professor McGonagall announced that it was bedtime for the students. Harry immediately congratulated his team again before he left for his Suite, where he would meet up with Cho and Luna for another one of "Harry's Memories" viewing sessions.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 _Harry entered his room at the Dursley's, to find a house elf named Dobby. He had warned Harry about a plot that was to unfold upon his return to Hogwarts. . ._

 _Harry and Ron could not get into the barrier to catch the Hogwarts Express, so they had flown Mr. Weasley's car. During the ride, Harry and Ron spotted the Hogwarts Express right behind them, causing them to swerve out of control, leading to Harry dangling from the car for a few moments. . ._

" _Well take a good look, lads." Said Mr. Filch, when the boys entered Hogwarts after the Whomping Willow Incident. "This night might well be the last you spend in this castle. Oh dear, we are in trouble!" They found themselves in Professor Snape's office, who was clearly upset. But McGonagall decided on their punishments; detention, and a letter to their parents. . ._

 _Ron had received a howler from his mom regarding the flying car incident, and she was screaming at him, threatening to bring him home if he put another toe out of line, before congratulating Ginny for her being sorted into Gryffindor. . ._

 _Lockhart had unleashed a large flock of Cornish Pixies that flew all over the DADA classroom, and not even he could put an end to their mischievous racket. Eventually, Hermione was able to cast "Immobulus," freezing all of the pixies. . ._

 _Harry was serving his detention with Professor Lockhart, when he heard a voice. "Come, come to me!" it had said. He was released from detention when he heard that voice again. Just moments later, he ran into Ron and Hermione, who had not heard that voice somehow. But they did encounter a message written on the wall, which had read "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." Right by the message, Mrs. Norris could be seen hanging from the wall, petrified. . ._

 _Harry was playing against Slytherin in Quidditch, when all of a sudden, a bludger came and focused its target at him for some strange reason. Eventually, it had slammed into Harry, breaking his arm. Right before Harry had caught the snitch. Afterwards, Hermione had blown it up before it could strike Harry again. . ._

 _Harry ended up in the Hospital wing after Lockhart had vanished his bones in his broken arm, much to Madame Pomfrey's frustration. . ._

 _Dobby appeared in the Hospital wing, revealing it was him who had sealed the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, as well as enchanting the bludger to pursue Harry himself. Dobby had begged and pleaded for Harry to leave Hogwarts, but Harry demanded who was plotting. . ._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry, I'm very sorry that I was one of those that suspected you." Said Cho with a couple tears in her eyes. "It's just that Parseltongue is generally a language that is mostly used by dark wizards. Salazar Slytherin was one, you know."

"I understand, Cho." said Harry

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 _Harry and Ron were led into the Hospital Wing to find Hermione lying in bed. She had been petrified, like the other three victims, and was now lying motionless on the bed. . ._

 _Harry and Ron had encountered Aragog at the Forbidden Forest. Aragog revealed that Hagrid did not open the Chamber of Secrets in the past, and said that a creature lurks inside the chamber that spiders fear the most. But he then declared that his children are only loyal to Hagrid, and the spiders attacked Harry and Ron._

" _Arania Exumai!" Harry kept casting at the spiders, as the flying car came to their rescue. Moments later, they were able to get the car up into the air, away from the spiders. . ._

 _Harry and Ron had taken Lockhart with them to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. There, they had discovered the hidden entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Once inside, Lockhart snatched Ron's wand, and was about to wipe their memories, when the broken wand backfired at him, taking his own memories instead. . ._

 _Harry had encountered the memory of Tom Riddle, and was now battling a giant basilisk. With the help of Fawkes, and the Sorting Hat, he had managed to draw the Sword of Gryffindor, and had stabbed the basilisk, but was wounded by one of its fangs afterwards. . ._

 _Dumbledore had awarded Harry and Ron for their efforts to save the school. . ._

 _Harry had freed Dobby, much to his former master Lucius' anger and rage. "You've lost me my SERVVANT!" he had roared, and drew his wand to cast the Killing curse at Harry. But before he could finish, Dobby had blown him back. "You shall not harm Harry Potter!" he yelled. . ._

 _Harry and Ron had at last reunited with Hermione. Shortly afterwards, Hagrid had entered the Great Hall, thanking the Golden Trio for his freedom. "There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid!" Harry said. . ._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cho was frozen in shock for a minute or so. _Harry had to face a FIFTY foot long BASILISK!_ And somehow, he managed to slay it! Still, this was shocking news to her.

"Harry, I want you to PROMISE me you won't go looking for this kind of danger again, you got me?" she said sternly.

"I promise, Cho. With Voldemort gone, I shouldn't have much trouble avoiding danger now." Harry replied.

"Good, I hope so." Cho said in a calmer tone. "Now let's get to sleep. Happy _wet dreams!"_

She planted a kiss on his forehead, before lying down on top of him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Merlin, I'm so sorry it took so long. I just needed help thinking of dialogue to use for the Quidditch match. I really don't wanna have Harry fall off his broom AGAIN, you know?

Expect the next Chapter to come out sometime during the Holiday season. See you then!


	9. Chapter 9: Sex in the Bathroom

It seemed that this year was going to be uneventful for Harry. That was, besides the fact that he had girls all over him who would make love to him. Even the two new professors took a liking to him.

First, there was Rita Dangmii. Harry had thought she hated him at first, just like Dolores Umbridge. However, his detention with her proved the opposite. One time, he was promised a special "favor," if he could keep his temper down during one of her classes, and he was eagerly successful. It happened a few days after the first Quidditch match.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Come in!" the sweet voice of Professor Dangmii sounded.

After Harry stepped in, he closed the door behind him. After muttering a locking and silencing charm, Rita beckoned him over to her desk.

"So Harry," she said sweetly, "congratulations on keeping your cool. I think it's time for your reward, wouldn't you agree?" Harry nodded in response. "Good. So, sit back and enjoy."

With that, the Professor began to do a slow striptease dance in front of him. She slowly lifted and removed her top, while swaying to the music. She turned, and unbuttoned her jeans, slowly lowering them down and down while looking at Harry seductively. After her jeans were completely removed, she wiggled her panty covered ass in front of him before turning back to face him. She undid her bra, leaned towards him, and shook her breasts, causing his erection to strain. Harry had hoped that Rita would take off his clothes soon, especially his pants and boxers.

Rita finally removed her panties, and was standing naked in front of Harry, smiling a sexy smile. "It's your turn to undress, hun." She whispered. Harry complied, and soon he was naked, too. Afterwards, the professor sat on her desk, and had Harry play with her entire body. She had him massage her boobs, and use his fingers and tongue on her pussy and asshole. After approximately fifteen minutes, they swapped positions, and Rita began to suck on Harry's dick. Only a couple minutes later, she then proceeded to give Harry a titty shag. It took only a few minutes for Harry to get the urge, and cum onto Rita's face. Using her finger, she ate the cum, and smiled at him.

"Very good, hun! Keep up the good work, and perhaps I'll give you more!" she smiled at him, before letting him dress and leave.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry then let his mind wander back to the other Professor, Haruka Miyaka. He had finally started to keep calm and was able to focus hard on his Muggle Studies course, tuning out his memories of his past life at the Dursleys. Haruka too, would occasionally promise Harry sex favors if he was able to stay calm and distract himself, and these "favors" were what fueled Harry with the strength he needed to excel in his Muggle studies.

"Knut for your thoughts, Harry?"

Harry awoke from his reverie, and saw Luna Lovegood. She was currently dressed in muggle attire, though her jeans were a bit tight.

"Hey, Luna!"

"Hey, Harry! It's getting close to bedtime, and we've got a little something special planned for you."

"Really?" Harry was starting to get excited.

"Uh huh! Come with me!" She said, as she took Harry's hand, and led him to the private suite. Once inside, Harry followed her into the suite's spacious bathroom. Inside, they found Katie, Leanne, and Su. Upon seeing them, Harry was expecting a foursome, and he was right. He however, had not had sex in the bathroom, before, and he was excited to try it out. But first, there was some business he had to take care of.

"I need to pee, first." Harry said, but before he could say anything else, Luna whispered to him.

"How about we take care of that?" she whispered erotically to him, causing an erection. She unzipped Harry's pants, and lowered them, along with his boxers. After leading him to the toilet, Harry began to let loose. As he was doing so, Luna had pumped on his cock, trying to get out every last drop of piss inside. Once that was taken care of, Luna had Harry kneel in front of the toilet. He watched Luna slowly and seductively unbutton her jeans, and lower them, followed by her panties. Once they were removed, she sat down on the toilet, and began to let out her own golden stream, as gold as her hair reflected.

"You like that, Harry?" she whispered to him. "Just keep looking. It's very mesmerizing, isn't it?" Harry nodded.

After a few moments, the trickle slowly came to a stop, and she had Harry lick her pussy clean. Harry somehow enjoyed the taste just as much. Once Luna got up, they switched to Katie, followed by Leanne and finally Su. Each girl stood and Harry watched them lower their pants and underwear, sit on the toilet, and peed right in front of his eyes. After they finished, Harry licked their pussies as if he relied on it. Once everyone was finished and the toilet was flushed, they had Harry sit on the toilet, and watch them remove their shirts and bras, before Katie removed Harry's shirt, guided his hands to her breasts, and massage them. Each girl took a turn doing so for about five minutes each, before it was time for the main course; sex in the bath.

Harry went to turn the water on, and wait a few minutes for the tub to fill up. As this was happening, he noticed the girls pleasuring themselves with their tongues and fingers. The girls noticed him watching, and Su winked at him before she continued with her pleasuring skills.

"You go in first, Harry." Said Luna, once the tub was full with warm water. Harry slowly climbed in, and slowly sat down in the tub, before Luna joined in, and sat on his face, once again placing her vagina onto his mouth. Harry, knowing what to do, licked it up and down, and sucked on her clitoris, driving Luna wild with pleasure. "Keep-ah-going, Harry!" she gasped. "And stick a fingerrrr-mmmmm-in my nar-ah-nargle hole, would you? Oh!"

Harry obliged, and thrust a finger inside Luna's ass hole. This felt even better for Luna, and she soon burst onto Harry's face. She rolled off, and lay inside the tub next to Harry, beckoning the other three girls to follow suit.

Katie and Leanne positioned their faces in front of Harry dick, and took turns licking and sucking it, while they fondled his balls. Meanwhile, Su sat on Harry's face, but it was her asshole that was positioned on his mouth, and Harry licked and sucked on it, enjoying the sweet, musky taste. He had done this to many girls, many times before, and never got tired of it. Su had him stick two fingers into her snatch, while he continued to lick her anal ring. A few moments after Su came onto his mouth, Harry got the urge, and shot his load onto Katie and Leanne's faces. The two girls licked his cum off of each other, and they were ready for the next round.

"Lie down, Harry!" said Katie. "Let's see how you like being bounced on in the tub." She positioned herself, and slowly slid onto his hard cock, bouncing up and down, while Leanne sat on his face. Like Luna, she had Harry finger her ass, while licking her pussy. A few moments later, after Harry shot his load into Katie, they swapped positions, and Katie even had Harry try to stick his tongue inside her pussy. Harry was successful in doing so, and slowly drilled her pussy with his tongue, making Katie moan. Leanne, meanwhile, was driven with pleasure, his cock deep inside her pussy. After they came, Harry got the urge, and erupted deep inside of Leanne.

Luna and Su meanwhile, were pleasuring each other some more. Su was dominating Luna with her fingers; two inside of Luna's pussy, while her thumb was drilling her arse hole. Luna moaned and gasped in pure pleasure and ecstasy, and squirted more into the tub. Afterwards, she was exhausted, and fell asleep.

After they were done, Luna had to be carried out of the tub. Harry and Katie helped pick her up, and after drying themselves (and Luna) off, carried her to the bed, and gently placed her onto the mattress, tucking her in. But Luna briefly woke, and said "Lemme get on Harry's face, Katie?"

Katie nodded, and once Harry climbed on, Luna positioned her ass hole, and sat it onto his face. Harry licked it, before he stuck his tongue inside, which Luna enjoyed. He barely noticed Leanne and Su joining them on the bed, but he did feel his dick enter a vagina, and heard Su moaning and gasping. He knew at once he was fucking Su, and he was correct. He got the urge, and shot his load inside her, while Luna squirted onto Harry. Moments later, they fell asleep, Harry's tongue deep inside Luna's ass, and his dick deep inside of Su. Katie and Leanne were cuddled up to either side of him, and Luna had a goofy smile on her face as she said "Happy _wet dreams,_ Harry!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

None at the moment. Happy Holidays, everyone! See you in 2020!


	10. Chapter 10: Memories, Part 4 (Year 3)

"Ron! Be careful and pay attention!" called out Harry.

Gryffindor was in the middle of another Quidditch practice, and Ron seemed to be doing well, though he did miss a couple of shots. But suddenly, his broom started jerking without warning.

Harry looked down, and saw an unwelcome first year, Nathan Bourgeois, pointing his wand at Ron's broom. Harry called a timeout, and managed to get his team to land. That was when Nathan pointed his wand at Ron.

" _Accio Broom!"_

Try as he might, Ron's broom zoomed right over to Nathan. "GIVE THAT BACK!" he screamed, running over to him, the rest of the team following suit.

"Excuse me, but you're not supposed to be here." Said Nathan.

"And why?" replied Harry. "Our team booked this pitch for practice today."

"Liar!" snarled Nathan. "This place is off limits to all of you. You all need to go back to your dormitories."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because I said so." Replied Nathan. "I'm the boss, and what I say, goes. Is that clear?"

"Shut up!" yelled Ron, taking a swing at Nathan's head. "You're just a first year, and—"

"DETENTION!" yelled Nathan. "You do not treat your superiors that way."

"You are NO ONE'S superior!" sneered Ron, before he ran up to Nathan, and punched him in the face. Nathan staggered back for a bit, before he retaliated by repeatedly punching Ron back, in the face and stomach, knocking him down. "And you will not hit me again!" he said, before he mounted the broom.

"Both of you, that's quite enough!" said Harry, trying to stop the fight.

"Detention tonight, for your interference!" snapped Nathan.

"You can't give us detention!" yelled Harry.

"WHAT!?" shouted Nathan, suddenly very angry and shocked. He had never felt so disobeyed in his life. A few moments later, he spoke. "Everyone is to go back to their dormitories. If I find anyone in this pitch after five minutes, there will be consequences." He then took off with Ron's broom, and began flying in circles around the pitch.

"Everyone stay right here and don't listen to this thing." Harry spoke to the team. "I'm going to get some help." Harry didn't have to go too far, as there was a Professor nearby.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"NATHAN BOURGEOIS! GET DOWN HERE, THIS INSTANT!" Came the voice of Professor Dangmii.

"I don't have to, Dangmii!" replied Nathan with a sneer on his face.

"I SAID RIGHT NOW!" shouted Rita.

Nathan reluctantly flew down to the ground, and dismounted his broom. He thought "Whatever it is, it'll be over quick, and then I can get back to flying." He walked to the professor with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, whaddaya want, lady?" He asked rudely.

"I do not appreciate this tone, young man. First of all, care to explain your behavior to those students?" She pointed out to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, who were looking downstruck. Ron was looking as if he had a recent encounter with the Whomping Willow.

"I didn't do anything to them, so you can't do a thing, Dangmii!" exclaimed Nathan.

"Don't lie to me!" snapped Rita. "Why did you bully these students, huh?"

"What are you—"

" _Why did you do it!?"_

Nathan paused for a moment, before he opened his mouth. "They have no right to be here! This pitch is off limits!"

"I find that hard to believe, considering that Gryffindor had the pitch booked for this afternoon. Even so, that was no excuse for the way you treated them. Second, whose broom is that?"

"Why, it's MY broom of course! How DARE you accuse me of—"

"STOP LYING!" snapped Rita, who was beginning to lose her temper. "First years aren't allowed a broom, and I'm sure you'd know that by now. I am going to ask you just once more, _who does that broom belong to?"_

Nathan paused again. "I don't have to answer. It's my broom and I can do what I want. Now go away, Dangmii!" he sneered, flipping the middle finger.

But before he could mount the broom again, Rita hit him with a stunner, and grabbed the broom from him. She then ran to the Gryffindor team, and spoke.

"I have a hunch this belongs to someone on this team. Who?"

Ron immediately recognized it. "It's MY broom!" he exclaimed. He ran to the broom and took it. "Thank you so much, Professor!"

"A pleasure, Mr. Weasley. Now, would you accompany me to the Headmistress' office, and we'll discuss the course of action. After all, you are guilty with the scuffle yourself, if I'm not mistaken."

Ron nodded shamefully, and followed Rita to McGonagall's office.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once they were inside, McGonagall was shown the memories from Ron. She had asked Nathan to show his memories, but Nathan refused, stating he didn't have to.

"You all know that Gryffindor is guilty of trespassing!" he had stated. "And that broom belongs to ME! Weasley had no right to use it."

"Actually, this broom was a gift from the Chudley Cannons. It was even autographed to Mr. Weasley here, in case you weren't paying attention. Now as you know Mr. Bourgeois, thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts. But also, your attitude towards other students is absolutely unacceptable as well. You think you actually own this place, and can treat students as if they were your servants. You claim that you are the boss, and can harass and bully them just because they either do not follow school rules, or you just don't like what they are doing. This cannot continue. I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you on probation until Christmas Break. So, you are restricted to your Common Room, the Great Hall, your classes, and the Library. You will not be permitted free time on Hogwarts Grounds, nor will you be able to attend Quidditch matches. If your attitude continues, then your probation will extend for the remainder of the school year. Now, Professor Dangmii has some additional words for you two."

"Nathan," said Rita, "I will take seventy five points from Slytherin, and you shall serve a week of detention for your thievery. In addition, I am taking an additional twenty five points and giving you another week of detention for your attitude towards me."

"WHAT!?" cried Nathan. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I can, and I did." Replied Rita, before she turned to Ron. "As for you, Ron, you shall serve detention with me tonight and tomorrow night, and I shall take twenty five points from Gryffindor for your involvement in fighting."

"And one last thing," added in Professor McGonagall, "Mr. Bourgeois, next time you steal from someone, I will not be as merciful as I was. Next time, I shall suspend you for the rest of the year, and if that happens, you will have to repeat this year. Am I understood?"

Nathan reluctantly nodded.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 _It was one rainy afternoon when Marge came to visit the Dursleys. Harry was not having a pleasant evening, especially when she kept insulting his parents._

" _SHUT UP!" screamed Harry, having lost his temper._

" _Right, let me tell you—" said Marge, holding up her finger, which seemed to be swelling. Moments later, she began to inflate, and float up in the air like a balloon. She floated out of the house, and up into the air, and out of sight._

 _Harry ran upstairs and burst into his room. A few minutes later, he dragged his trunk down the stairs, right into a furious Vernon._

" _YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU PUT HER RIGHT!" he was screaming._

 _But Harry refused, and stormed out of the house, stating "Anywhere is better than here."_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cho giggled at the sight of Marge. "Woah, Harry! You must've been quite angry with her." She said. "I'm kind of surprised you weren't expelled, but then again it's accidental magic, huh?"

"Right," Harry giggled nervously.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 _Harry was riding the Knight Bus, which he was certainly not enjoying. . ._

 _He was informed by the Minister that he would not be penalized for his actions towards Marge. . ._

 _He was warned by Arthur Weasley about the reason behind Sirius Black's escape. . ._

 _He was attacked by a dementor on the train. . ._

 _He was in Divination, where Professor Trelawney predicted his death by stating about the Grim (that Harry had in his teacup). . ._

 _He was introduced to Buckbeak by Hagrid, and enjoyed the flight with him. Malfoy however, disobeyed the instructions, and was injured by Buckbeak. . ._

 _He was in Defense class with Professor Lupin, learning about boggarts. . ._

 _He was in another Defense class, this time with Professor Snape, who was teaching the class about werewolves. Snape was mistreating some people in class; in particular, Hermione. He called her an "insufferable know it all," and took five points from Gryffindor for her speaking out of turn. . ._

 _Harry was playing his first Quidditch match, when he spotted the snitch. He chased the snitch higher and higher into the sky, when suddenly, there were dementors in the air. One of them tried to give him the kiss, but failed. That however, caused Harry to fall off of his broom, and descend over one hundred feet towards the ground. Thankfully, Dumbledore saved him with an_ "Arresto Momentum" _spell just in time. . ._

 _Harry learned that he had lost the Quidditch game, and that his Nimbus 2000 was destroyed by the broom. . ._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I'm sorry I made you see that again, Harry." Said Cho in a soft voice. "It must've been scary, huh?"

"It was, Cho." Replied Harry weakly.

"But at least you got a better broom in the end!" Cho smiled at him. Harry had to agree; his Firebolt certainly performed better than his old broom.

"Let's move on, shall we?" she continued.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 _Lupin was teaching Harry the Patronus charm, which would help him repel the dementors. . ._

 _Harry had snuck into Hogsmeade with the help of Fred and George, who had given him the Marauder's Map. . ._

 _Harry was eavesdropping on the staff about how Sirius Black supposedly betrayed the Potters, and was named Harry Potter's godfather. . ._

 _Harry spotted Peter Pettigrew on the map, and went to find him one night, only to find out that he wasn't there, as the map had showed. But he was then caught by Snape, demanding why he was wandering the corridors at night, and insulting his father._

 _Snape demanded that Harry turn out his pockets, and Harry reluctantly handed him the map. Snape pointed his wand at the map, and Harry read to him what it said._

" _Why, you insulant little—" Snape sneered, before Professor Lupin came and interrupted him._

 _Snape handed the map to Lupin, and Lupin took Harry into his office, giving him a stern lecture about the map, that Harry should've handed in the map in the first place, and that it was dangerous for Harry to be roaming the corridors in the middle of the night, especially when a killer is on the loose. Harry pointed out that the map showed Peter Pettigrew, who was supposed to be dead, and Lupin took note of that. . ._

 _Harry, Ron and Hermione had just witnessed Buckbeak's supposed execution, when suddenly they were spotted by a black dog, who dragged Ron into the Whomping Willow. Hermione and Harry, were soon thrown in themselves by the tree, and they followed a passageway that led them into the Shrieking Shack. . ._

 _They were spotted by none other than Sirius Black. But before Harry could attack, Lupin came in and disarmed him. Hermione accused Lupin of being Sirius' friend, and that Lupin himself was a werewolf. Lupin and Sirius informed the trio that Peter Pettigrew was alive, and with them at the moment. Snape briefly intervened, but Harry stunned him. He demanded to know more about Pettigrew, and Sirius stated that he was Ron's rat all along. He grabbed the rat, and shot a spell at him, transforming him into a short man. After a brief confrontation, Harry suggested that they take Pettigrew to the castle and hand him to the dementors. . ._

 _Before they could do so, the full moon was exposed, and Lupin began to transform. At the same time, Pettigrew transformed back into a rat, and snuck away. Sirius defended them by battling the werewolf in his animagus form, and Lupin chased him off somewhere. Harry ran after them, and had found Sirius lying down by a lake, with hundreds of dementors floating above him. Harry tried to drive them off with his patronus, but it was no use. Suddenly, a bright silvery stag appeared, and waves of light kept sweeping through, driving the dementors away. Harry had collapsed soon after. . ._

 _He was in the hospital wing with Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore insisted they use Hermione's time turner to go back in time and save Sirius. Harry and Hermione did so, although Ron had to stay in bed due to his leg being out of shape. . ._

 _They saved Buckbeak from the execution, and witnessed themselves entering the Whomping Willow. Professor Lupin later appeared, and cast_ "Immobulus" _to the broom, and was pursued by Snape. . ._

 _They witnessed Lupin's transformation and ran from the werewolf. . ._

 _They witnessed Harry and Sirius by the lake. Harry kept insisting his dad was to appear, but realized that it was himself who he saw. He ran to the edge of the lake, whipped out his wand, and shouted_ "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _Suddenly, a stag appeared, followed by brilliant, powerful waves of silver light that kept erupting from his wand. . ._

 _Harry and Hermione flew to the castle, and saw Sirius sitting in one of the towers. Hermione ran to the door and cried_ "Bombarda," _breaking the chains that bound the door shut. . ._

 _Sirius gave Harry an important thing to remember. "The ones who love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here." He placed a hand on Harry's chest, showing him where to look. . ._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"He's right, you know," said Cho. "Look inside your heart, and you'll find them. Even those who have died. They'll always be with you in spirit." She then placed a hand onto Harry's chest, the same was Sirius did before flying away with Buckbeak.

"Now let's get some sleep. Happy _wet dreams_!" She then kissed Harry, and placed the locking charm on his dick, before lying down in their usual positions, with Luna on Harry's mouth.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Finally a new chapter, plus a new excuse to get Slytherin into trouble! Stay safe and healthy, everyone!


End file.
